


Home For The Holidays

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [29]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Modern AU, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Based on Anonymous Prompt: Could you write a cassian x reader based around the holidays?? XxYou and Cassian are driving home to meet your family for the holidays.  This is the first time he’s meeting them and it’s becoming clear he’s more than just a little nervous.





	Home For The Holidays

           Holiday music played softly over the radio as you watched the snow drift. Cassian was driving the pair of you, giving you the opportunity to admire the scenery as you came closer to your parent’s house. You glanced over at him, noticing his hands grip the stirring wheel a little too tightly.  You had a feeling it wasn’t due to the weather conditions.

           “Cass?” you asked gently.  

           “Hmm?”

           “You okay?”

           He turned his head only slightly towards you, just enough to see your face before looking back to the road.

           “I’m fine.”

           “Really?”

           “Yeah.”

           You felt a small smile spread across your face. It took a lot of effort to read Cassian Andor and you took pride in the fact you were one of the select people who could do so.  He was nervous.  It was actually kind of cute.

           “They won’t bite you know,” you said jokingly.

           He shifted slightly in his seat, now making a point of not looking at you.

           “I know.”

           Your face fell slightly as you looked him over. His eyes were facing forward, but it was clear his mind wasn’t totally on the road. It wasn’t just nerves getting to him. Carefully, you reached out your hand and rubbed his arm reassuringly.

           “They’re going to love you,” you said. “Don’t worry about it.”

           Cassian gave you a small nod and half smile, but the lines of worry on his face hadn’t disappeared.

           “Hey,” you said, prompting him to look at you. “I mean it.”

           “I know you do,” he said, his eyes softening, “but you can’t speak for you family.”

           “Are you really that nervous?” you asked, surprise entering your voice.

           He looked back towards the road, trying his best to cover his embarrassment.

           “Don’t make fun of me.”

           “No, I think it’s sweet,” you assured. “Cass, it’s all going to be fine.”

           “What if it isn’t?” he asked. “I don’t exactly have a lot of experience with this kind of thing.”

           You felt your heart tighten instantly at the words. You knew well enough what growing up was like for him, moving from foster home to foster home, never having a place anywhere.  Holidays only seemed to emphasis that, having spent most of them on his own.  But this year was different, you would make sure of that.

           “There’s nothing to get,” you said lightly. “You make small talk, you eat, people ask awkward questions you give half answers to, I guarantee somebody is going to ask when you’re going to propose to me and then dessert, couple more drinks and go home.”

           That at least got him to smile a real smile as he glanced back over at you.

           “That’s it?”

           You shrugged.

           “Granted there is some variation depending on who ends up showing up, but yeah, more or less.”

           He gave a small laugh, but it only lasted a moment.  His face returned to that aching fear that was proving more persistent than you would had thought.

           “What if they don’t like me?”

           You shook your head, scoffing at the very thought.  

           “Not possible.”

           “I’m serious,” he said, sharply. “If they walk away hating me, where do we stand?”

           You stared at him, taking a moment to process his words.  He was afraid of losing you.  He needed to make sure your family liked him because he didn’t want to make you choose. You didn’t know you could love him anymore than you did in that moment.  

           “Right where we are,” you said simply.

           Cassian shook his head, making it clear he still didn’t fully believe you.

         “I love you Cass,” you said, “and if my family cares about me at all, they’ll see that you make me happy and that will be enough for them.”

           He didn’t say anything for a long while, conflict still in his features.  Never looking away from the road, he reached down, taking your hand in his, and brought it gently to his lips.

           “I don’t deserve you,” he mumbled.

           “How do you think I feel about it?”

           He smiled again, the fear still present, but not as overwhelming as it was before.  He kept hold of you hand all the way up until you pulled into your family parking lot.  From where you sat, you could see people moving through the window as the festivities had already started.

           “You ready?” you asked.

           He didn’t answer right away.  He looked to you, leaning across the seats and kissing you softly on the lips.  You closed your eyes, slightly surprised by the tenderness of his touch, but took it gratefully.  The kiss left you smiling even as he pulled away.  You opened your eyes to find his staring back at you, filled with the love you knew he had.

           Taking a deep breath, he gave you a quick nod, before looking back at the house.

           “Let’s do this.”            

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
